


friends | drarry drabbles

by grangeravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, drarry as friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangeravenclaw/pseuds/grangeravenclaw
Summary: what would happen if harry took draco's hand and they became friends? | au





	friends | drarry drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very first time i write in english so be nice

Harry Potter was slightly nervous about his very first day in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first years just got to the beautiful castle and were all reunited in one room, waiting for someone call them. He was talking to the boy he met in the Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley, a red-head very lighthearted but still a little bit shy 11 years-old.  
The great door was suddenly open and a tall woman with black hair hold into a bun entered the room. Everyone stop talking in the very same moment and the silent was filled with excitement.   
\- Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your houses. – she said to the first years who looked at each other’s momentarily before staring back at her. – I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. If you all follow me, I will direct you to the Great Hall right now.   
All the first years started following her silently in rows until they were all in front of the doors to, what Harry supposed was the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall opened the doors and the noise came to them instantly. While they were walking up to the greatest table in the Great Hall, Harry noticed that there were 4 tables, each for one of the houses Ron told him that existed. Now it was silent and everyone stared at the new faces in the front of the room.   
There was a stool with an old hat above it. The room was still completely silent and all the first years where staring at the old hat and then at the Professor McGonagall. Without any warning, the hat opened something close to a mouth and started singing.  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
Immediately when the hat stopped singing the whole room started to applause and some people even stranded up. Harry looked around and then back to the hat, thinking about what Ron said in the train to him and Hermione, the girl he also met in the train. Apparently, Slytherin was not a good option since Voldermort belong there.   
One by one the new students from Hogwarts where called to sit in the little stool and then the hat was placed in their head, announcing the house where the respective student belonged. When Harry’s name was called he walked there feeling anxious. When the hat touched his head, he could hear all the considerations that were made for him. Harry focused in not being in the Slytherin house.  
“So you don’t want to be a Slytherin? Interesting since you look so much as one would.” Harry heard the hat in his head.  
“No. I don’t belong to Slytherin.”   
He insisted and remained that way until the hat finally decided.  
\- GRYFFINDOR.  
Harry got up and walked to the table where all the students were celebrating, a mix of black, yellow and red, the house – now his house, was all he could see. He seated down besides Ron and smiled at everyone who was looking at him. When the Sorting process finally was over the Headmaster Dumbledor did a speech before they all could enjoy a great banquet. About an hour and a half later, they were being escorted to their houses dormitory. When Harry was at the door, he saw a blonde pale boy around his age. He already met the boy when shopping for the School.  
\- So it is true, uh? What everyone has been talking. – the blonde boy walked close to Harry. – My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy.  
Harry looked at the boy who suddenly stopped walking. He was a little bit taller than Harry was and his hair was so blonde that they were almost platinum. Malfoy’s grey eyes were completely focused in the brown-haired facial expression. Ron started giggling under his breath but, even so, the blonde one could hear it.   
\- Do you think my name is funny? – he looked sharply to Ron, whom immediately stopped laughing. Harry saw that Draco was about to say something else but changed his mind and looked back at him. – So, do you want to be my friend? – he reached out his hand in the air.  
Harry looked down at the pale hand and tough about it for a second. He remembered the boy from when they briefly meet in the Diagon Alley and Draco was a little bit of a brat that day. But maybe that was just it, maybe that day Draco was being a brat because he was having a bad day or something. Therefore, Harry took Draco’s hand in his and gave him a little smile.  
\- Sure. My name is Harry.  
\- Alright, Harry. – Draco smiled at him.  
\- Hey, all the Gryffindor first years have to come this way to the dormitory! – the monitor was coming back their way.  
\- See you another time, Harry. – Draco said before they took separated ways to their respective dormitory.


End file.
